big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Spree
This is a challenge made by Effja. You are doing stuff around town. This is like the Trick or Treat page. You will do stuff and search for money. Rules You cannot buy money, and you may start with some in your wallet. You can sell stuff. You can be a robber and steal from the bank. Say end to end your story. Have fun! Contestants Stories: ComicComet Story: You are a comet. You have $4. Go to a planet. Which planet do you choose to fly to? Spyroclub1 Story: You are a spy in a club. You have $26 for being a good spy. I leave the club. Where would you like to go? I want to sneak into the White House. You sneak into the white house. You see Donald Trump. You also see the justice of the court. What do you do? I disguise myself as Obama and sneak up on Trump. You see $41 in his pocket, but you also see the court justice watching you. What do you now? Spyroclub1: I take the 41 and bribe the court of justice The court justice arrests you and you go to jail. You lose almost all of your money. You still have $8. You see a suspicious looking man who is sleeping and is holding $12. What do you do? He looks homeless because he is sleeping on the floor so I give him my 8. He wakes up and thanks you. The court justice releases you after seeing this and he gives you $37. What now? I give the 37 to charity. They thank you for being a great citizen. There is a new president now, and they make you the president. You earn $200. I tax the colonists. You tax the colonists for their tea. They get mad, so they go to Boston Harbor. They create the Boston Tea Party and they throw $80 worth of tea into the harbor. You lose $80. What now? How did I lose 80 I didn't buy no tea that was the government's money. They say, "Well too bad, b###h!" I tax the government. After you tax them, they tax you. You don't lose or gain any money. I say "Ok boomer" and steal all of their money then run. GarfieldMN's Story: You are Garfield. You see Jon. He has a date with Liz. Do you rip Jon's hair off for $7 or kiss Liz for $9? Do Jon’s hair because he makes me lasagna! You rip off your owner's hair. You gain $7. Jon gets mad and he asks you what you want. What do you want? Lasagna from Vito’s (The Garfield Show) You tell Jon that you want lasagna. Unfotunately, he is broke, so you use $5 for buying lasagna. What do you do now? Ask Liz for money, or rob Vito and never get lasagna again? Ask Liz for money, and kick Odie off the table for more money from the audience You ask Liz for money. She is scared you will claw her, so she gives you $20. You kick Odie off the table, but he gets you back by stealing $3 from you. You have $19. I will put my money in a password- encrypted safe that only I know. (I will use Jon’s old safe that he has forgotten about) You put your money in the safe, but you forget the password. Jon then comes and opens the safe, because he had just found the code on his desk. He takes your money. What do you do? Take off Jon's clothes and sell them, or take your money back? Taie my money back and say in cat language “Make your own money, I could help you think of an idea of a cartoon about a fat,obese cat and a dog with a long tongue You get your money back, and your idea for the comic inspires Jon and he gives you $125 of his earnings. What do you do now? Rob Vito, or sell something? I can ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi and use $20 for shipping and a “Do not Handle with Care” Sign You ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi, and you lose twenty dollars from shipping. Because of the sign on the package, Nermal gets a skull fracture, and they make you pay for it. What do you? Rob Vito for more money to pay the skull fracture bill, sell something for the bill, or tell Jon to pay it or else ''he ''gets a skull fracture. The skull fracture bill is $80. You have $124. Seriously? I don’t care one but. He deserves it, I guess Jon will pay it. You lunch Jon and show him the bill. He gets mad. But he knows that you will torture him if he doesn't sign it. So he signs it. You keep your $80. You still have $124 dollars. What would you like to do now? Go on a tropical vacation and then he will find a idea for a new comic book Jon pays for your trip. When you come back, you get $76 of Jon's money. Do you continue or end with $200? Nah... countinues, Jon gets an idea about a crazy obese cat sending the cutest kitty cat in the world to Abu Dhabi and he gets millions! Now I will do it for real... People Magazine pays you $50 for mailing Nermal. You have $250. WARNING: IF YOU GET A LOT OF MONEY, AN INCIDENT WILL HAPPEN IN WHERE YOU LOSE MONEY! What now? Buy 10 pounds of lasagna! ' You only lose $50! Yum! That lasagna was good! Guess what? A miracle happened! You are full! What now?' be the first cat to go to outer space You get $15 for being the first cat in space, then you die because of no helmet. End or continue? Continue to afterlife You die in the afterlife, too. Now what? i go to Cat Heaven and wish to be out back into Jon’s house with $215 Your wish is granted! What now? Kick Odie off the table and eat lasagna You do that. What do you do? Goldenglorys Story: You are a Golden Retriver standing on a hill. You are in a deserted land. There is no town for over 100 miles. You have $2 stuck in your fur. What do you do? I pray to the gods to pay me money and teleport me to a village The gods are allergic to dogs. They pay you no money and teleport you to the City of Gold. What do you do? Explore or ask for money? Ask Because I’m gold''' '''Luckily, you are a rare dog that can talk. Unluckily, they say that you are not gold, just a Golden retriever. What is good is that they throw money and you retrieve it. They give the money to you. You get $23. What now? i go to the minotair lair and slay it and got cash You get cash for killing it, but not much. It was just at the market and it spent a lot of money. You gain $12. What now? 24 hours of working later... You just worked at the 7-11! They were paying minimum-minimum wage, so you got $5 and hour. Great! You got $120! What you do do now? i teach wizard school and taught some spells The kids call 911! You taught them death spells, and you get arrested. You lose $40. What now? i work for 20 hours as a high engineer The townspeople hate engineering, so they kick you out. Luckily, you were the first dog to ever work somewhere. The Guinness World Records call you. They say you set a record. What do you do? i asked if I could be adopt by a rich family The Guinness World Records person has no idea what you mean? He hangs up. You do not get the prize money for the record. You get adopted by Jeff Bezos. But he only feeds you. What now? his wife calls the police because he locked me up in the shed and fed me bird food and their other dogs attacked me You are a dog, and they do not care about you. Turns out he locked in you in a mini house with weird dog food that actually tasted great. The other dogs were just holograms. He is proved not guilty. i left and saved a guy from a sewer The guy thanks you and leaves. i found a policeman getting beat up and saved him The policeman was training but he gives you $10 for doing the right thing. i go and went metal detecting You find something! It is a metal hand. It takes all your money from you. What do you do now? ''' go again and take the metal hand with all its riches '''You forget where the hand is, so you pickpocket Jeff Bezos. You gain $60. What now? but it in the bank then worked at a hotel for 24 hr and got interest from the bank You get interest from the bank, all right. They find you guilty of stealing Jeff Bezos's money. What do you say to them? im sorry and you can take me to jail forever They take the $60 and give you $150 because they know about the challenge. You spend the rest of your life in jail. You die. Do you continue or end? continue in the underworld You walk around. Huh. Doesn't seem like there's any money down in the underworld. Suddenly, you see a money fountain. What do you do now? ask Why it’s there You try to ask someone, but no one answers. This place is gloomy. What now? I work The underworld does not have jobs. it starts raining cash It rains cash, but you get trampled and you get $5. Now? something random happens Unluckily, the random thing to happen is nothing. Hades sends me to the normal world again You then die and get sent back to the underworld. hades makes me unkillable a undieable and sends me back to the normal world You are immortal and invincible. You gain $30. Your adventure is over. You did good! You got $185! Great job! The end. CrossDoggo’s Story: You are on a cross. People are trying to kill you. You have $10 in your wallet. What do you do? what do you mean a cross? I’ve heard of a Christian cross, but I don’t know what it is or means. I’m Jewish. People used to the tie people to a cross and kill them. Oh god. Use the sharp edge of the money and cut my way out Luckily, your money is steel money that is worth two times as much, and it can easily cut through stuff. Where do you go? I don’t know, give me some choices You can go to the buffet, the supermarket, or the place where they are supposedly giving money away. The place where they are supposedly giving money away There is a guy in the place! He grabs you and shoved you into his car! He is kidnapping you! What do you do? Pull out my future saber with my mouth and hit him Future saber? its from some of the stories. In the stories, it would be my avatar in the story. These were my avatars. In the stories. I was a dog from the future, so I have weapons like the ultimate blade, the future sabers, light shrunkens, etc. I would also have vehicles like the hoverboard, hoverbike, hovercar (I can drive lol), etc. Okay...your future saber cuts the kidnapper in half. You steal his money. You got $20. Yoda's story: You have a starship, $50, and a lightsaber. What you do? I fly over to Tatooine to buy stuff from jawas. What would you like to buy? spacepuppys story: You are in space. You are an astronaut. What do you want to do? I raid mars You kill all the Martians on your raid. You find $20. What now? now I raid Area 51 and sell the files that I find They catch you and let you go. You do not lose it earn any money. What do you want to do now? i will conquer an alien race that’s threatening earth ' Aw man! There is no alien race threatening Earth. Too bad! What now?' uhhhh I go help the avengers defeat thanos?!? They defeated Thanos right before you got there! What now? i revive iron man and help peter parker Iron Man punches you and steals $5 from you. What now? i revived him tho!!! And what about peter. Ughhh why are you making me unluck I barely have any money -_- Iron Man punches you and gives you $5. What now? '______'s Story' '______'s Story' 'Results' GoldenGlory or GG: $185 Category:Community Activities Category:Stories Category:Contests Category:Competitions